


Happy Anniversary My Love

by bugisgay



Series: Ethan is a Femme Goth Top [3]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tw blood, tw mention of blood, tw mention of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugisgay/pseuds/bugisgay
Summary: Mark and Ethan go on a picnic for their anniversary, and Ethan gets a special gift.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Ethan is a Femme Goth Top [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907233
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Happy Anniversary My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention that this series is not linear! This is going to be jumping around in time, but it shouldn't be too confusing I hope!

The sun sets with care, the sky turning beautiful shades of pink, orange, and purple; the wind begins to settle.

A soft wisp of wind occasionally flows through the trees, making them rock back and forth, and dead leaves trickle from the branches down onto the two men enjoying a picnic.

“These are really good,” The smaller man muses, dipping a calzone into a homemade chipotle sauce in a soup thermos cap. “I didn't know you were such a good chef.”

“It's no big deal,” The other man responds with a pleased grin on his features, leaning to the side with his hand on their green and black flannel blanket. “I totally knew that recipe off the top of my head.”

A small grin forms on the goth’s lips, and he gently rests the half eaten calzone onto his recycled paper plate. “Really?” His love nods, and the goth’s grin grows. “Well, if you know it off the top of your head, tell me how to make it, Mark.”

There is a small hesitation from the carpenter, and the corners of his lips twitch downward for a moment as he thinks, though they return to pointing up when his eyes light up. “You make a fuckin’ pizza,” He starts, pointing at his boyfriend with an eyebrow raised, “roll it up,” he makes a rolling motion with his two hands, sitting up for a moment, “then fucking bake that shit for forty-five minutes.” He shrugs, leaning back on his hand on the blanket. “Simple.”

“Very vague,” The smaller man teases, picking up the calzone and inspecting the inside of it. “But, hey, I guess you're not wrong.”

“Exactly,” His love responds firmly with a shit-eating grin, and he crosses his arms over his chest as he sits up straight. “I'm a fuckin’ genius.”

Ethan giggles softly, biting into the calzone, and he watches his love with soft, heart-felt eyes. “You're a genius,” He muses with his mouth full.

“And you're disgusting,” Mark teases, carefully wiping off the smaller man’s mouth with a red napkin that was under the soup thermos. “Don't talk with your mouth full. Were you raised in a barn?”

“Was raised by cows,” The goth responds simply, swallowing his bite, then smirking a little. “The calves taught me a lot in those days, Mr. Fischbach.”

The carpenter shakes his head, grinning. “You're gross.”

“I was raised in a barn,” The other man responds, grinning, and giving his love a shrug. “I don't know any better.”

He continues to eat in silence, eyes flickering over the scenery around him, and they train on a pair of squirrels that run up a nearby tree. It has a large patch of orange leaves, and the rest of them are a vibrant green.

“Fall is coming quickly,” He notes softly-- mostly to himself. He pulls his flannel a little tighter around his middle as another gust of wind drafts through, and his eyes turn to Mark to find that the other man is watching him with fond eyes. “...What?” He inquires slowly, a small smile forming on his lips.

“Nothing,” His love responds softly, a smile twitching on his lips as well. “Just admiring you.”

This makes the goth snort. “‘Admiring me’? What are we, in a cheesy rom-com?”

“We can pretend like we are if that's what you want?” The carpenter responds in a gentle voice, love dripping from each word.

Ethan shakes his head a little, his grin so big it could split his lips open, and he gently wipes the sauce off of his fingers with a red napkin. “No, that's stupid.”

“Why is it stupid?” The other man tilts his head a little, inspecting his boyfriend. “If it makes you happy, surely it isn't stupid.”

A soft flush dresses the goth’s cheeks, though it is hidden by the flush on his cheeks and nose from the cold. He dips his head for a moment and gently starts to fidget with the napkin. “I guess so,” He says shyly, “but none of that shit is realistic, you know?”

He jumps a little when he feels a hand on his cheek, and his head is carefully lifted. His soft green eyes meet Mark’s careful browns, and they are firm-- something Ethan isn't used to seeing from his love.

“There's nothing wrong with pretending.”

A wide grin spreads over the goth’s lips, and he gently rests his hands on top of his love’s. “Nothing wrong with that,” He echoes.

They stay like that for a moment, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, and Mark’s drift for a moment, flicking behind Ethan’s head, then back at his eyes, though the man’s eyes are glowing a little now.

“You look amazing in front of the moon,” He muses, brushing his thumb over his boyfriend’s cheek, eyes flickering over the bare features.

The goth leans into the touch a little, lips pulling into a wider grin, if that was even possible, and his eyes glow with happiness. “Even without all my makeup?” He inquires softly, though he already knows the answer to that.

“Even without all your makeup,” The carpenter responds fondly, pressing a soft kiss to the goth’s forehead that lingers for just a moment.

They pull back fully, Mark’s hands resting in his lap, and Ethan’s hands go to wrap his flannel tighter around his body letting out a soft shiver.

“Should've worn pants,” The goth says absentmindedly with a sheepish grin tucking his bare legs under himself and sitting on his knees.

His love chuckles softly, removing his jacket from his body and carefully draping it over Ethan’s lap fuzz-side down. “Here,” He says softly, catching his boyfriend’s eyes. “I can handle the cold better than you because I'm bigger, so you can use my jacket as a blanket.”

“Mark,” Ethan starts softly beginning to push the jacket away and towards his boyfriend, “you could get sick if you don't wear a jacket.”

“An old wive’s tale,” Mark responds firmly, pushing the jacket back over his love’s legs. “I have a long sleeved shirt on, I'll be fine.”

The goth hesitates for a moment, opening his mouth to say something, but it shuts when he notices the persistence in his boyfriend’s eyes. With a small sigh, he gently grips onto the jacket on his lap and nods his head softly. “Alright. If you say so, Bug.”

As the carpenter finishes his own calzone, they begin to pack up their things in their wicker picnic basket that Ethan begged and pleaded to get for when they go on picnics. Even though his love doesn’t understand why it has to be specifically this wicker basket, he appreciates the convenience of it, and he enjoys the soft crackling noise it makes when you open one of the flaps.

The goth stands up, then ties Mark’s jacket around his waist, zipping up the front to full encase his legs, and he giggles softly as he looks down at himself. “It looks like a weird skirt,” He muses glancing up at his love with eyes that are shining with pride as the other man laughs softly with a large grin on his lips.

“It does,” The taller man responds amused, standing up as well to fold their blanket. “Those should come into fashion one day.”

“You think?” Ethan inquires with a soft giggle. His boyfriend giggles as well, pressing a gentle kiss to the goth’s cheek.

“I do.”

The goth gently intertwines their fingers together, and they start to walk back to their car ten minutes away in a comfortable silence.

Halfway through the walk, his love pauses for a moment. The goth doesn't notice at first, still walking, until he feels a small jerk from pulling at Mark’s arm. He pauses, turning to look at his boyfriend with confused, yet soft eyes. “Is something the matter, Bug?”

With a shaky breath, the carpenter slips his hand out of Ethan’s slipping it into his pocket. “Close your eyes,” He says firm, yet soft. 

“Huh?” The goth inquires with a nervous laugh. “Wh-what are you going to give me?” He goes quiet for a moment, then furrows his eyebrows. “You aren't going to prank me with a fucking spider again, are you?”

“That spider wasn't real!” His boyfriend exclaims, clenching his fist into his pocket earning a huff from the goth. “Just close your eyes, okay? I have something I want to give you, and I want it to be a surprise.”

With a small huff, his boyfriend squeezes his eyes shut tightly. Gently, Mark lifts up Ethan’s hand after putting the picnic basket on his forearm, and he gently pries the man’s fingers open.

“I think you'll love it,” He tells his love softly before pressing his gift into his boyfriend’s hand.

The goth shivers softly at the cool glass on the palm of his hand. “Why is it so cold?” He inquires softly with a nervous giggle.

“I had an ice pack in my pocket to keep it cold,” The carpenter responds with pride. “What do you think it is?”

The goth encloses his fingers over the glass, and he notices that it is in the shape of a heart. His mind is racing a million miles a second when he notices the cool chain attached to it, and he carefully inspects it taking in the small chain links into account.

“Is it a necklace?” He inquires, though he doesn't sound confident.

“Yes,” His boyfriend responds with a grin in his tone, “keep going. Why do you think I had to keep it cold.”

“I don't know,” The goth responds with a small whine. “Because you're fucking weird?”

Mark laughs at this, and a small smile twitches onto Ethan’s lips. “Come on, you know what this is, yeah?”

“No!” The goth whines, though he freezes when his thumb brushes over a cork on the top of the heart, and it runs down the spout. “...Wait.” He lets out a soft, disbelieving laugh. “No, wait… This… Is this..?”

“Open your eyes, Lovely,” His boyfriend says softly.

Ethan’s eyes flutter open, and they meet with Mark’s first, wide and glowing. He notices that there is love swimming in his boyfriend’s, and his heart flutters at the sight.

His eyes flick down to his hands, and he covers his mouth with his free hand, his throat closing up and tears brimming in his eyes.

The goth opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is strained air. He glances back up at his love, and tears begin to stream down his cheeks.

“Happy Anniversary, my Love,” Mark whispers with a small grin.

Ethan lunges at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the other man tightly, and he lets out a short, choked sob as he clings to his love tightly.

“Fuck,” He whispers behind shaky breaths as he tries to hold back tears with soft sniffles, “I- _ fuck, _ Mark, tha-thank you! I-I thought you didn't want to give me a vial of your blood, though. Wh-why did you give me this for our anniversary?”

The carpenter’s arm wraps tightly around the goth’s middle, and he gently pressed a soft kiss to the side of the other man’s head. “It grew on me,” He teases, earning a shaky laugh from his boyfriend. “It holds two and a half ounces of my blood. So, if you want to clone me, here you go.”

Ethan laughs softly, tightening his grip on his love. “You're an idiot,” He says fondly, burying his face against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “And… You don't have to refrigerate it if there are preservatives in there and it is sealed tightly.” He pulls back a little, gazing softly into his love’s eyes with soft sniffles and gently wiping his tears away with the back of his hand that is holding the vial. “How did you do this?” He inquires softly, eyes flickering over the man’s features.

His love’s lips stay in a small grin, and he gently brushes his thumb over the small of the goth’s back. “I got someone who knows what they're doing to do it as a surprise for our anniversary.”

A small, disbelieving laugh escapes the goth’s lips. “I didn't think you would let a stranger stick you like that,” He teases. “In fact… You didn't even let  _ me _ do it. So… How the hell did you let a stranger do it?”

“She had gloves,” The other man responds simply, “you didn't.”

“But you hate needles,” The goth responds, sounding amused. “You can barely handle a flu shot.”

“I don't do flu shots for love,” The carpenter responds smoothly earning a small eye roll from his boyfriend.

The goth’s grin grows as he pulls away from his boyfriend, and he holds out the necklace to the other man. “What are you waiting for?” He teases. “Put the necklace on me!”

Mark laughs softly, accepting the necklace, and he carefully drapes it backwards around the other man’s neck, snapping the closure shut, then twisting it around so the vial rests comfortably on the other man’s chest. “Now we can never break up, and you can never take it off.”

A small smirk forms on Ethan’s lips. “Is this necklace cursed?” He teases, earning a returned smirk from his boyfriend.

“Yep!” The other man chimes, sliding the picnic basket off his forearm to his hand. “The only time I want you to take it off is when we're intimate. I'm not going to lose an eye because of a swinging glass vial of my own blood.” He shivers softly out of distaste, and they intertwine fingers. “No thanks.”


End file.
